Attack on Titan: New Hopes
by AwesomeMan327
Summary: While chasing after Vlad to get the Infi-Map back to Frostbite, Danny follows him through a particular portal. He finds himself in a 19th Century German styled town surrounded by walls. After the wall is broken into and entered by large beasts with unearthly auras, Danny is left to think just how late he was getting here and where the hell was Vlad? Will Danny ever make it home?


Dozens of purple doors and been quickly passed as the trio chased after Vlad. The vampire-like ghost grinned maliciously as he gripped the infi-map. The green map was mindlessly leading him to where he wanted. Wind was whipping through both group's hair, neither giving up on their goal. Vlad and the map took a sharp left, Danny quickly on their heels. The billionaire growled in irritation and looked back to shoot out his dark colored ecto blasts.

Danny managed to avoid all but one, being blasted onto one of the nearby floating rocks. The three teens gave soft groans as they pushed themselves up, frowning at the sound of Vlad's laughter. The halfa was able to stand almost right away as the humans decided to just sit.

"Well, now what?" Tucker questioned. The questioned was answered with Danny swiping the tech geek's PDA. Tucker protested but was ultimately ignored.

"Danny? What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

Danny put his gloved fingers into his mouth a whistled, "You're going back to Far Frozen."

"What? No way!" the two argued. "Yes way!" Danny narrowed his eyes. "This is beginning to get too dangerous for you two. I'd rather have you mad at me and safe than hurt."

"We can take care of ourselves," Sam growled, crossing her arms. She got an agreeing 'Yeah!' from Tucker.

"I know you can, but I have no idea what will be behind these portals! Just please listen to me for once and stay out of this," Phantom begged.

Sam still frowned, but sighed, "Fine." It was that moment that there was a bark. A small green dog ran up to Danny with his tail wagging.

"Cujo!" Danny exclaimed happily, picking the dog up and receiving a lick to his cheek. "I have a very special mission for you. The dog hopped out of his arms and grew in size, growling as it assumed it had to fight something.

"Good, but what I need you to do is bring Sam and Tucker to Far Frozen. Can you do that?"

The dog happily wagged his tail, lowering his head to allow the two teens to climb on. Sam sighed, "Be safe, Danny."

He gave a confident grin, "Aren't I always?"

"And bring my baby back! If there's ONE scratch on her-!"

"Yes Tucker, I know…" Danny rolled his eyes, smacking the dog's side. The action made him move. He sighed, leaving when the trio was gone.

The white haired teen hurried through the zone, glancing down at the PDA. According to the device, Vlad had stopped moving. That meant he had found the portal he was heading for. Growling softly, Danny picked up his speed and dodged all the rocks and doors that got in his way. Fear was rising inside his chest, who knew how late he'd be. For all he knew Vlad could've already succeeded. He shook his head, it was not time to be thinking like that, and he had to get to that portal.

Danny hit the brakes; the PDA said that the portal was right in front of him. The one problem was that there was nothing there. This only made the worry grow, he was too late. The portal had already closed. Just as the distraught hero began to think this though, the portal had returned. He looked at it in surprise and looked at the PDA. It still said this was it. So, with a deep breath, Danny dove in.

* * *

Danny gently landed in an alleyway, quickly changing as he hid against the wall. He peeked around the corner, taking in his surroundings. It looked old-timey, but Danny couldn't really place where he was exactly. Though, it didn't really matter as long as he found Vlad.

People crowded around the roads, chatting happily about their daily lives. There was what looked like guards drinking by a gate. Danny had to quickly move to the side as two kids that looked around 12 years old ran past him with sticks in a backpack like item.

Danny frowned slightly as he observed the area. It looked "normal". At least, it didn't seem like Vlad had interfered. The only thing that bugged him was the giant wall, but in order to fit into the crowd he couldn't just ask questions that would make people look at him funny.

"Oh man, look at this guy!"

Danny froze and sighed, so much for staying out of the radar.

Two teens, which were about as tall as Danny, walked up to him. Compared to them, Danny looked really scrawny. "What the hell do you think you're wearing?" "Yeah, and look at his arms!" the other snickered, lifting up Danny's thin arm. "It's about the same, if not more scrawny, as that Arlert kid!"

Danny rolled his eyes, not knowing who they were talking about, "Har har, you two are a comedic duo. Now if you could excuse me…" He attempted to pass them back was kept from doing so by a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you see this? The guy thinks he's better than us," the first snickered. "Maybe we should teach him some respect!" the follower grinned. The leader nodded, throwing a punch at the newcomer.

To Danny, who has dealt with very deadly and more powerful foes than this guy, the punch was extremely slow. He easily leaned to the side, avoiding it. Before the attacker could react, Danny threw his fist into the guy's stomach. The punch made him double over and fall to the ground.

Danny only glanced at the other bully, which made him scream and scamper off. He didn't have enough time to even smirk to himself before he heard a loud BANG and felt the ground shake.

"What the hell?"

He quickly looked back into the road, seeing the citizens look up at the wall. He jogged out and looked himself, surprised to see a giant red head looking at them from over the wall. The surprise was short lived as the gate in the wall exploded inwards.

Danny's eyes shot open in surprise as a piece of the debris landed on and killed the older woman that had been standing next to him. His mouth opened and closed before panic struck the townspeople, all of them screaming and hurrying away.

Danny looked back towards the wall to see what they had been running away from, though he seemed to have spaced out too long as there wasn't really anyone around him anymore. He barely noticed his ghost sense going off before a giant creature lunged at him, closing its huge jaw on the unsuspecting teen.


End file.
